Who is my Savior?
by HadriantheKneazle
Summary: Hadrian is rescued from the Dursleys by a strange man who he never is will be Hp/TmR or Hp/V please read this thank you! Includes rape in chapter 2. Don't like don't read! Update: I'M BACK!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm baaaaack! New story will be HP/TMR.

Prologue

Twelve 'o' clock midnight in Privet Drive, a still sleeping baby boy was left on the doorstep of No.4. That night a figure in black promised to watch over the sleeping babe until their dying breath.

Chapter 1 (Time skip 5 years)

Hadrian was just waking up from a restless sleep when he heard his aunt call for him."Boy!Get up! Stop lazing around!" The cupboard under the stairs was opened to reveal a thin,horse faced woman scowling at him. "Make breakfast and don't even think of swiping any for yourself!"

"Yes,Aunt Petunia."

"Oh,and today is my perfect little angel's birthday,so make him his favorite triple chocolate fudge birthday cake." Hadrian nodded and the door was slammed shut in his face.

Vernon Dursley was a large man,and he had a temper to go along with praised his wife for Hadrian's work and praised his son for beating Hadrian until he started to cough up despised the fact that a freak was living in his household and made sure the freak knew it. Vernon had noticed how beautiful the boy was and started to scheme.

Dudley was no better than his miniature whale ate more than Hadrian and Petunia was a bully to everyone and enjoyed tormenting his smaller cousin the would break dishes and valuables just to see his cousin temper he had rivaled his father's and would have a temper tantrum if he didn't get his way.

Hadrian himself was a beautiful with his sleek,midnight black hair in a bun most of the emerald green eyes rivaled the jewel in beauty,at only 3 feet tall he couldn't reach much but that didn't help him out of was polite and many people told the Dursleys they had a well mannered daughter for her daycare praised him as a prodigy,unknown people praised him for his politeness but in the Dursley household this was met with sneers,scowls and beatings.

The one true friend Hadrian had was an albino king cobra he called first time he met Vol he was gardening and the snake's red eyes terrified him. _'__Stupid humans destroying the peace.'_

_'What do you mean mister snake?'_ The snake seemed to stare at the child before slithering closer towards him. _'Speak again child.'_

_'Okay but why did you want me to speak again?'_

_'You are speaking in the great language of Parseltongue child,and you may call me Vol-'_

"Boy get inside this house now and make us dinner!" Hadrian ran into the house hissing a quick _'Goodbye'_ as he went inside. The snake now known as Vol made a plan to escape and take the boy with him.'_Filthy muggles,they will meet their end by my hands.I will not allow them to die by anyone else's hands!'_

_AN:_ Okay first chapter up, please review,follow and favorite? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: People I have nothing else to say but Wow! I'm so happy! Because I am happy I will give you two chapters today! I am a sick,sick twisted person for this aren't I?

Chapter 2

Hadrian woke up to a large,meaty fist grabbing him around his neck and throwing him into a wall. The impact caused Hadrian to see stars long enough for Vernon to drag him into his study. The sound of a zipper woke Hadrian from his stupor and he stared at his uncle in shock. "What're you waiting for boy? Suck!" Hadrian stood up shakily and attempted to run out of the room,but was yanked back by the collar of his shirt.

Vernon could taste the fear rolling off of the boy in waves and he loved it. Petunia hadn't been so keen to stay when she found out he was drunk and so she drove herself and Dudley to a hotel for the night. The boy shouldn't have been so damn pretty! Vernon knew he wasn't a sick man,this little freak had it coming! He wasn't one of those wackos that abused his family,this freak wasn't even his for Pete's sake! The freak kept resisting and when his temper reached its peak he tore the boy's clothes off and pushed himself inside the freak's hole.

Hadrian had never felt this much hatred for anyone before nor had he ever felt this much couldn't help but to scream until his voice was hoarse. The man above him kept grunting and forcing himself deeper."This is all you'll ever be good for you little slut!" Then Vernon came inside and all Hadrian felt was disgust,anger,and broken beyond repair.

Once Vernon left, Hadrian tried to pick himself up off of the ground to wash away the shame but the pain became too much to bear and he passed out from his injuries.

~Vol's PoV~

Vol slithered towards the door in his animagus had heard screams coming from inside and was worried about the child he had met earlier that day. He brought out his wand and unlocked the house reeked of blood,sweat and another scent he could not place at the moment. He checked all of the rooms downstairs and even the cupboard under the stairs-which only succeded in infuriating him even more,filthy muggles!-until he came across a opened the door and almost began to sob at the sight,the little child he met was on the floor bruised and bloody. Vol didn't waste any time and picked the child up as carefully as he could without irritating the poor thing's injuries. "Damn those filthy muggles,I will care for you and will never raise my hand to you.I can promise you that precious child." He stepped outside with the small child in his arms and before he apparated away,he burned the house to the ground.

AN:Okay,um please don't kill me. Criticism is welcome,flames are not and this was short but there is another coming right after so be happy! Follow, favourite, review and ideas are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry for chapter 2 ,it wouldn't leave my head and Vol is indeed Voldemort! These chapters will be between 490-? long. It all depends on my mood! ^_^

Chapter 3

Hadrian woke up in a small white room with tubes running through his body and instantly knew he was in a hospital. "He-hello? Is anyone else here? " A chuckle shocked him out of his stupor and he turned towards the sound. A tall man with glasses walked closer to Hadrian's bedside."Hello child do you know who I am?" Hadrian's mind flashed to the night before and he nodded. "You said something about muggles...What are muggles sir?"

"Nothing you should worry about right now. Do you know what you are child?"

"Unwanted is all I will ever be."

"You are wanted. I volunteered to take care of you." The man's words echoed through Hadrian's mind and the man realised his mistake. Hadrian screamed and the man covered his ears with his hands,and Hadrian's screams brought nurses to his room who promptly escorted the man to the waiting area. One of the nurses tried to calm the child with soothing words."Darling that is your father you don't want to make him upset do you?"

Hadrian stopped screaming and shook his this man actually wanted him then Hadrian would try to keep it that way. The nurse smiled and kissed his cheek."Just wait here darling I'll get your father." The nurse left his room and came back two minutes later with the man. "I'll just leave you two alone then alright?"

The man pulled a chair up and began to tell Hadrian about his new home."My husband and I live alone,we have no children of our own. The house is quite large,4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms with a didn't know how to decorate your room so we left it as it was with a forest back ground and dark brown carpet."The man stops and looks at Hadrian."You can redecorate if you want darling,not everyone wants a forest for a room."

Hadrian smiled maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea. This man seemed nice and he reminded Hadrian of somebody he knew. " Excuse me, but what's your name mister?" The man had a sad smile on his face when he spoke. " My name is James Potter, and I'm your mother little one." Hadrian stared at the man wondering if he was crazy or for real.

"I thought only women could have children?" James smiled at Hadrian and began to tell him about The Wizarding World.

HP/TMR (Two hours later)

Hadrian and James were on their way back to James' home. " Hold onto me baby." Hadrian grabbed onto his mother's hand and watched as the world swirled before they disappeared with a 'POP'. (AN: I almost ended it here but you people made me happy so longer chapter for you!)

/Vol's Pov/

Vol held his head in his hands. The dumbasses he called followers had brought the rest of the Dursley clan to him without silencing them. " For the love of Morgana! Wormtail silence them!" When the Dursley's were still screaming Vol lifted his head to see all of his followers had already left. "Silencio!" Finally, some peace and quie-. 'BAM!' "My lord we have news on-! "Crucio!" Why can't his followers remember to knock first? Vol lifted the curse and sat back down on his throne.

"What is this oh so important news Yaxley? Please enlighten me!" Yaxley gulped and began to speak. " I watched the child leave the hospital with Potter! He must be trying to turn the child against you if Potter has custody of the child!" Vol chuckled James made him swear not to let anybody but the inner circle know he was on Vol's side. James was an invaluable friend and confident to Vol. James' husband Sirius Black was also in the inner still believed everybody was naïve to his manipulations, planting spies in Vol's side and trying to keep all potential successors weak and mouldable.

With two of the oldest houses on his side Vol would succeed. Anybody in Voldemort's way would be dealt with using an iron fist. A knock on his door woke him out of his musing. " Walk in whoever you are." Bellatrix LesStrange walked in with a child in her arms. " Bella! What happened to this girl?!" Bellatrix held the child close and began to speak. " Crabbe was preparing to use her to satisfy his carnal desires. He had killed her family and cornered her in an alley. I murdered that Son of a Whore in cold blood for attempting to rape this little sweetheart in my arms." Voldemort's left eye twitched before he began to chuckle.

" Bella if you want you can keep her."

"Sirius and James have one child and said that they would love for Hadrian to have a sister. They are going to Blood adopt her don't worry." Vol looked at the sleeping child in Bella's arms and kissed the girl's forehead. "I'm not worried Bella. Go ahead and take her to James and Sirius." Bellatrix nodded her head and walked out of the room.

"Once you are old enough we will meet again Hadrian. Do not forget your first friend. I am always watching over you."

AN: Longer chapter! Hope you liked it ! Review, favourite, follow please.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: From now on James will be referred to as Hadrian's mother. I'm amazed at the number of favourites and follows, thank you all and I will always make an effort for chapters over 700 words from now on.

'_Thoughts_'

Chapter 4

Hadrian walked up the path to the large mansion in front of him. James smiled at Hadrian's expression and giggled softly. Once inside the mansion a large, black dog ran up to Hadrian barking. Hadrian stared at the dog for a minute before he reached his hand out for the dog to sniff. " You seem like a nice dog but I think cats are nicer."

The dog seemed to pout at Hadrian's remark before noticing James. The dog walked forward a bit before turning into a man before Hadrian's eyes. "Hello Hazel how are you feeling?" James smiled and pecked the man on his cheek. James motioned towards Hadrian and pushed the other man towards the child. Hadrian stared at his mother and the man in shock. "Well, kiddo I can't wait to get to know you." Hadrian only nodded. His mother sighed shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen to cook lunch.

" My name is Sirius Black-Potter but you can call me papa or father. Call Hazel mama or mum because his face is hilarious when I tell Him he'd be a wonderful mother." James' head peeked out from the doorway and he threw a spatula at Sirius. Sirius rubbed his head whining," Hazel why'd you do that? I think you'll be a great mother!" James blushed furiously and glared at Sirius before walking back into the kitchen.

Hadrian giggled at his parents' antics then he hugged Sirius. " I think I'm going to like it here papa." Sirius smiled back, picked Hadrian up and swung him around. James called them in for lunch and when they had finished eating the floo turned green and Bella ran out with the bundle in her arms. "JAMIE!" Hearing his nickname being screamed so urgently, James ran to her looking around for danger before noticing Hermione. "What happened here?"

Bella glared at him and pushed Hermione into his arms. "Crabbe is dead, he wanted to use this little sweetheart to satisfy his carnal desires." James growled and rushed into the infirmary. He did a diagnostic spell and looked at Bellatrix. "I need a Skelegrow potion, and a dreamless sleep Potion. At least I don't need the other potion."

James stroked the child's hair softly smiling when she began to purr like a kitten. Bella came back with the potion and her made the girl's femur and her entire arm disappear before using a spell to put the potions into her stomach. Bella had disappeared when James began fussing over Hermione and so He never got the chance to tell her thank you. He felt something drawing him to this little girl and he had the need to love, cherish and protect her. "Now,now no need getting sentimental over a child Jamie-boy." He muttered to himself and kept stroking the child's hair until he fell asleep.

Hermione woke in a dark room, and noticed a man sleeping in a small uncomfortable chair. She supposed that he was the one who had made the pain go away so she decided to do something nice for him. She thought of a large fluffy chair with a blanket and suddenly the man was sleeping in said chair while the blanket kept him warm in the chilly room. Next she looked at her right arm which had been broken earlier but was now as good as new. "Oh." That certainly was a new development. She crept into a room with a forest background and a young boy in the bed. He lay there watching her and scooted over in his bed and opened his covers. " Aren't you sleepy big sister?" He asked her with a small yawn and she got into the bed with him. "Good night little brother. Sleep tight." Harry kissed her forehead and the two children fell asleep.

AN: Okay so this is late, like not just a little late, but a month late! Sorry about that guys. Good thing is my summer break started so definite updates soon. Follow, favourite and review if you want.


End file.
